The Wedding Planner
by jagann
Summary: Summary on the inside just like the movie almost please read and review better than it sounds!On Haitus!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO, PEOPLES I KNOW I HAVENT WRITTEN IN A WHILE, SORRY! ANYWAY THIS STORY IS TO THE MOVIE THE WEDDING PLANNER AND IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT PLEASE DON'T GIVE IT AWAY WELL HERE YOU GO THANKS, LOVE JAGANN!

**The wedding planner!**

Miley is still Hannah Montana, but she works as a wedding planner for her cover job incase someone asks. When she was young and went out with Jake she told him she was Hannah Montana. They broke-up because they could not stand to be together when they were so far apart. Lilly is Miley's secretary type thing. She is also still Lola. Oliver is Lilly's fiancé (he is not really in the movie but what's a story without goofy old Oliver?)

"I can't do this, I can't do this he is the wrong guy, and I am fat!" Cried Becca to Miley.

"Come on Becca, after you broke up with Oliver and started dating Danny, you guys have been together since eighth grade, and your not fat, you have a great figure, unlike your sister-in-law over there stuffing her bra." Miley answered.

"Oh, Miley you're the greatest thanks." Answered Becca.

In The Church-

"Lilly, set up the camera, turn down the lights and start the wedding."

The Office-

"Miley, did you here? Stevenson wedding (Rachel's made up last name) is to be big one and if you plan it you could become a partner." Lilly said once Miley walked in the door.

"I know I already talked to the boss and she says if I pull it off she will make me a partner." Miley squealed.

Next Day-

"Hello, Rachel I am Miley the wedding planner." Miley introduced herself.

"Hello, Miley I wish I knew where Jacob was." Answered Rachel looking around.

"Well most men are not into details so I will just meet him at the next meeting." Answered Miley.

LATER THAT DAY:

"Hey, Oliver." Miley said into the cell phone as she crossed the street.

"I know I can't believe I got the Stevenson wedding." Miley Said.

"Okay bye Oliver." Miley said as she hung up.

Miley's shoe gets stuck in a hole and a taxi just hit a trashcan and now it was coming toward Miley.

Miley is trying to get loose but it is stuck then the next thing Miley knows someone is on top of her. "What, happened?" Miley asked. "Well that trash can almost ran over you." Jake answered her. "Jake, what are you doing here?" Miley asked as Jake helped her up.

"Oh, some family stuff." Jake answered uncertainly. "Oh cool." Miley answered. "Well, what are you doing here Miley." Jake asked. "Well, my job I am a wedding planner and Lilly is my secretary, and were still double, Oliver is her fiancé." Miley answered.

"Miley, I hear they show these old movies in the park you what to go to catch up?" Jake Asked.

"Yes, totally that sounds like fun." Miley answered.

OKAY YOU GUYS HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!


	2. Rain ruins everything

That night-

Miley and Jake were sitting and watching the movie, but then Miley noticed some people dancing.

"Uh, Jake do you want to dance?" Miley asked nervously. "Sure." Jake answered as he stood up, and they start dancing.

"So, Jake got any new movies coming out?" Miley asked.

"No, movies but a T.V. show called Zombie men it is like a older newer version of zombie high." Answered Jake. "They were both getting really close to each other when it starts to rain.

They were about to kiss!

Next Meeting with Rachel-

"So Rachel, where is Jacob?" Miley asked with a huge grin.

"Oh, he had to work today sorry." Answered Rachel.

Lilly comes running up to Miley holding plates.

"Miley, they are throwing plates and why are you grinning like an idiot?" Asked Lilly curiously.

"It's the guy I told you about." Answered Miley.

"It is! Ah!" Lilly screamed excitedly and accidentally dropped the plates.

"So who's this guy?" Rachel asked.

Miley tells her all about him.

"Wow, he saves you takes you to a movie and dance and almost kiss in the rain." Rachel answered.

DANCE PRACTICE:

Miley walks into the class and sees Rachel on the phone and a guy with his back to her.

Rachel notices Miley. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

Miley just shrugged. "Well, good thing you're here I want you to meet my fiancé Jacob." Answered Rachel.

Jacob turned around. Miley's eyes are wide and Jake just has this questionable look on his face.

"Miley this is my fiancé Jacob, also known as Jake Ryan." Rachel said as her phone rang. "Oh you two dance I have to take this." Rachel said walking away.

PLEASE REVIEW SORRY CHAPPIE SO SHORT!- JAGANN


	3. dances and long rides

"I'm not dancing with you." Miley said as she started to walk away.

The dance instructor comes up and pushes them together.

They start dancing.

"Well, hello Miley." Said Jake.

"Oh why didn't you tell me you had a fiancé?" Miley asked angrily.

"You never asked." Answered Jake as he twirled Miley.

"Oh that's right you were here on family business." Miley answered as she was back in his arms again.

"I'm sorry I lied to Miles." Said Jake bending her down again.

"Don't call me Miles, only people who don't lie to me can call me Miles, and since when did you get back together with Rachel?" Miley asked coming back up.

"Well we met again when I was on the set for The Lonely Sophomore 3, and we kind of hit it off again." Answered Jake right as the song ended.

"Well good for you I got to go home now bye." Miley answered with a smirk.

OUTSIDE:

"Well Miley I guess we will see you at Musical gardens." Said Rachel as they said goodbye.

"Yes so what car will be yours a limo?" Miley asked jokingly.

"No my car and your riding with us." Answered Rachel.

"Um okay see you then bye." Miley answered as she walked away

CAR RIDE:

"So, Miley what's wrong? You were grinning from ear to ear the other day about that guy?" Asked Rachel. Jake then swerved the car.

"Jacob! What was that?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Deer in the road did you see that a big deer." Answered Jake.

"So, Miley what happened?" Asked Rachel

"Well it turned out that he was a groom for one of the weddings I was planning." Miley answered as she half glared at Jake.

"Oh my gosh that is so disgusting, I feel so sorry for that women and you, I am just happy that I got so lucky I know that Jacob would never do that to me." Answered Rachel.

"Yes, Rachel you are lucky very, very lucky!" Answered Miley sarcastically.

SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT PLEASE REVIEW THANKS I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN TODAY BUT GOTTA WATCH THE NEWS WE HAVE A MAJOR STORM HERE!


	4. Men and meeting's

The next day:

Miley was showing Rachel and Jake the grounds when Josh popped out of nowhere.

Miley puts her head in her hand and looks at her feet

"Josh what are you doing here?" Miley asked annoyed

"I came here to see you." Answered Josh.

"So, Miley who is this?" Jake asked.

"I am Josh her fiancé." Answered Josh

"What!" Miley and Rachel say at the same time.

Miley pulls Josh away to speak privately

"Josh what do you think you are doing I am not your fiancé." Miley almost screamed.

"But Miley your father said so!" Answered Josh

"Well, my dad thinks I am lonely when I am just fine I have my family my friends and my job." Answered Miley.

"Please, Miley I love you just give me a chance." Asked Josh

"Give you a chance, give you a chance, what about you! You never gave me a chance at the Hannah Montana concert!" Miley screamed just loud enough for Jake to hear.

"Yes, and I am so sorry." Josh pleaded as he tried to kiss Miley.

Miley slapped him hard across the face.

"Just leave me alone, you little lire." Miley screamed as she stormed off.

Josh comes back over, and Jake has a glare kind of look on his face.

"Just a little relationship problem." Said Josh as he walked away.

THE NEXT DAY:

The park-

"Yes, this is a beautiful place to have a wedding. Of course you will be the first to marry here, so what do you think?" Miley asked

"Lets do it." Said Rachel

"Lets keep looking" Said Jake at the same time.

"Okay lets do it." Said Jake

THE NEXT DAY AT THE FLOWER SHOP:

"So Rachel said she wanted tulips. So all you have to do is pick the color." Said Miley

"Okay, cool." Answered Jake as he looked at a blue tulip.

Miley looks over and sees a pregnant women and a man buying roses.

"Oh, no!" Miley said as she got behind Jake.

"Hey what is it?" Asked Jake

Miley got on the ground and began to crawl under the table, and when she stood up she was right in front of the guy by accident.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked as he finally found Miley

"Yes. I am fine." Answered Miley

"Miley?" The guy asked

"Johnny. Hello, oh hi Ashley." Answered Miley

"Do you guys know each other?" Jake asked.

"It's a long story." Said Johnny.

"No. Actually it is a really funny story let me tell it." Says Miley.

"Well, Jake Johnny was my fiancé, and Ashley was his high school sweetheart, and on the night of out rehearsal dinner I found him and Ashley making-out, in my car." Miley finished.

"Does that cover it all?" Miley asked with a smirk as she grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him out of the shop.

SORRY IF THIS CHAPPIE IS TO SHORT BUT IT IS REALLY STORMING OUT AND I HAVE TO WATCH WEATHER WELL PLEASE REVIEW THANKS - JAGANN


	5. Jake I I

"La de da" Miley sang to herself while Jake was looking for her penthouse.

"So this is it?" Jake asked standing in front of the place.

While Jake looked at it Miley started walking down the hill, Jake turned just in time to see her fall.

"You okay Miles?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I am fine and I saved the beer!" Miley exclaimed holding up a case of beer.

"Okay Miley I think you've had enough." Jake said as he helped her up to her penthouse door.

Jake took the keys from Miley and was trying to unlock the door.

Miley pushed a button. "Hello?" the intercom said.

"Nancy Pong?" Miley asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Nancy asked.

"This is Miley penthouse 8b, you don't know me, but if you ever need any sugar just come and knock on my door. Okay?" Miley asked.

"Um, okay thanks." Nancy said before Miley heard a click.

"I got the door unlocked Miley, come on." Jake said while her helped Miley in, as Miley walked in she called "Nancy Pong".

A few Hrs later:

Jake is at the door about to leave.

"Thanks Jake." Miley said.

"No problem." Jake said.

"Bye see you tomorrow." Miley said.

"Yea see you tomorrow." Jake said as he walked out the door.

A few minutes later

Knock… Knock

Miley opened the door to see Jake.

"Jake?" Miley asked.

"Listen Miley, I've been thinking and I thought I was over you but I'm not I'm still in love with you. I shouldn't have left you for that stupid movie, junior year Miley, please tell me you love me…" Jake said trailing off.

"Jake I…I……..

SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A YEAR AND FOREVER BUT I AM GONNA TRY TO FINISH ALL MY UNFINISH STORYS!!


	6. Double Identity

"Jake I.. I still love you yes, but you love Rachel… Jake, you chose her out of all the girl's in the world. You dated in middle school, broke up and look at yourself's now, your getting married. Jake you probably drank to much too, you don't love me, that's why you left for that movie. I'm sorry Jake but you love Rachel.." Miley said as she quickly whiped a tear out of her eye.

"But Miley I…" Jake started but was cut off by Miley.

"Jake go home, to your true love Rachel." Miley said as she closed the door,and fell down agianst it crying.

MILEYS POV:

"God Jake, why do you have to love Rachel?!?" I screamed once I saw Jake get into a cab driving away.

RING RING

"Hello?" I asked still crying.

"Miles?" Lilly asked.

"Hey Lilly, what's up?" I asked as I started to stop crying.

"Miles open your door." Lilly said before hanging up.

I opened the door to see Lilly and Oliver standing there.

I ran up and hugged them both at the same time.

"It's okay Miles we are here for you." Lilly said as she led me into the house.

We all sat down and for the rest of the night I told them the story…

THE NEXT MORNING :

NORMAL POV:

Jake turned on the t.v. to Good Morning America to see Hannah Montana, start performing one of her new songs:

"I'm just me,

The one you usualy see,

But you'll never know about me double Identity,

I played the guitar and got the part,

That's just the start of being a star,

My heart (my heart),

Help's me play the part…

CHORUS:

Double Identity,

Sometimes I just want you to see,

I'm just me…

Different hair,

Different clothes,

Guess you'll never know,

That I have a double identity…

Sometimes I get the need (the need),

For you just to see me,

But that can't be,

You think you know me,

No secrets (no secrets),

But if only I could show me,

My secret,

No other (no other) I'm double,

TALK: Sometimes being my double get's me into trouble!!

DONE TALK

CHORUS:

Double Identity,

Sometimes I just want you to see,

I'm just me…

Different hair,

Different clothes,

Guess you'll never know,

That I have a double identity…

Fancy cars,

Famous stars,

Concerts,

Shows,

Oh yea that's how it goes,

Movies,

Ruby's,

Just because there's two me's,

I play the part (the part),

From the heart,

Flash of the Camras,

Fan's, Fame,

TALK: Hope I don't go insane!

DONE TALK

CHORUS:

Double Identity,

Sometimes I just want you to see,

I'm just me…

Different hair,

Different clothes,

Guess you'll never know,

That I have a double identity…

Double, Double, Double…

Identity in me,

Oh why can't you see my double, double, Identity…

I wan't you to see the real me…."

"Wow Miles, that's a really good song." Jake said to himself under his breath.

"Jacob, I wonder where Miley is she isn't answering her phone." Rachel wined.

OKAY SORRY IT IS SO SHORT, THE SONG IS MINE THOUGH!! SO DON'T STEAL PLEASE!!


	7. Miracle whip

NORMAL POV:

"I am sorry Rachel, I don't know why she isn't answering." Jake answered still watching the T.V. where Hannah Montana was having an interview.

"So, Hannah Montana fan are you?" Rachel asked Jake.

"Huh, oh yeah we are good friends." Jake answered.

"So, Hannah, any man in your life?" The interviewer (I.V.) asked.

"Um, no not right now." Hannah (Miley) answered, as she flattened her dress.

"So you haven't dated anyone since Jacksanna? Yet have you?" I.V. asked.

"Um, no not yet." Hannah (Miley) answered with a fake smile, Jake could tell.

The interviewer asked some more questions about her album and stuff.

Then Hannah went to the stage to sing another song.

"This new song is called 'Everybody's fool' I hope you like it." Hannah said into the microphone as the music started to play.

"perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool"

Hannah sang, has Jake just stared in shock at her.

'Wow that song had so much emotion.' Jake thought.

"Jacob we should get Hannah Montana for a singer at our wedding." Rachel said as she clapped her hands together.

"Yea, I will call her on that, I can't promise anything. But I will try." Jake answered as he turned the volume on the T.V.

"Okay, thanks this next song is called 'Missing' I hope you like it too." Hannah said into the mic.

"Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

[Chorus:  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

[Chorus:  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

[Chorus:  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Hannah sang and Jake could tell It was true feeling for herself.

The crowd cheered and Jake sat with his mouth open, and Rachel was in the bathroom doing her make-up.

"Okay this is the 3rd to last song and it is called 'Sweet sacrifice'." Hannah said as Jake inched closer to his T.V.

"It's true, we're all a little insane

But it's so clear

Now that I'm unchained

Fear is only in our minds

Taking over all the time

Fear is only in our minds

but it's taking over all the time

You poor sweet innocent thing

Dry your eyes and testify

You know you live to break me - don't deny

Sweet sacrifice

One day I'm gonna forget your name

And one sweet day

you're gonna drown in my lost pain

Fear is only in our minds

Taking over all the time

Fear is only in our minds

but it's taking over all the time

You poor sweet innocent thing

Dry your eyes and testify

And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?

I'm your sacrifice.

[I dream in darkness

I sleep to die

Erase the silence

Erase my life

Our burning ashes

Blacken the day

A world of nothingness

Blow me away

Do you wonder why you hate?

Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing

Dry your eyes and testify

You know you live to break me - don't deny

Sweet sacrifice"

Hannah sang and Jake was almost on the brink of tears.

"Okay, 2nd to last song tonight is called 'Call me when your sober'." Hannah said with a small smile.

"Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind."

"Thank you, thank you." Hannah said.

"Okay my final song tonight is called 'Cloud Nine.'" Hannah said as she sat on stool.

"Okay this sounds like a happy song." Jake said to himself.

"If you want to live, let live  
if you want to go, let go  
I'm not afraid to dream- to sleep, sleep forever  
I don't need to touch the sky  
I just want to feel that high  
and you refuse to lift me

guess it wasn't real after all  
guess it wasn't real all along

If I fall and all is lost  
its where I belong 

If you want to live, let live  
if you want to go, let go   
I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender

guess it wasn't real after all  
guess it wasn't real all along

If I fall and all is lost  
no light to lead the way  
remember that all alone is where I belong

In a dream  
will you give your love to me  
beg my broken heart to beat  
save my life  
change my mind

If I fall and all is lost  
no light to lead the way  
remember that all alone is where I belong"

Jake fell off his couch completely after Hannah sang that song and walked off stage.

The next day:

"Hello?" Miley asked answering the Hannah phone.

"Hannah Montana?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, and who is this?" Miley asked as she walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich for lunch.

"Hannah, this is Rachel Stevenson, soon Ryan. Jake Ryan's fiancé." Rachel answered.

"Oh hello Rachel, what can I do for ya?" Miley asked.

As she pulled out the, miracle whip, and turkey.

"Well, I was wondering if you would sing at my wedding?" Rachel asked Miley.

Making Miley drop the miracle whip onto the floor, breaking it and glass flying everywhere.

"Hannah? You okay?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, um yeah I just uh dropped something. Um and about the wedding I guess I could sing at it when is it?" Miley asked as she stared at the wall in shock.

"July 5. This year so in about 2 weeks." Rachel answered and Miley could tell she was grinning on the other side of the phone.

"Sure, I am free I will sing. Can you call me tomorrow? With the deets?" Miley asked on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, sure Hannah talk to you tomorrow." Rachel answered as she hung up.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it!" Miley yelled as she fell to the floor and her arm hit some of the glass causing it to bleed pretty bad, and Miley had some glass stuck in her arm.

"Shit! OW!" Miley screamed at the pain.

She ran into the bedroom, and shook Lilly away with her arm hurting.

"What?" Lilly asked sitting up groggily. (She slept over)

"Lilly, you need to take me to the hospital." Miley said through her tears and showing Lilly her arms.

"OMG Miley what happened to your arm?" Lilly asked as she jumped up and pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Glass, dropped in the kitchen, fell, glass in my arm." Miley stammered not making any since.

"What, Miley your not making any since. Just tell me later." Lilly said as she and Miley got into the car and drove to the hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL:

RING… RING:

"Hello?" Lilly answered Miley's cell phone since Miley was in surgery.

"Lilly?" Jake asked.

"Jake, hey what's up I haven't seen you in forever!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Nothing much, just getting married. You?" Jake asked.

"Oliver proposed!" Lilly answered with joy.

"That's great that he finally did Lilly. I am marring Rachel." Jake answered.

"That's great Jake, what did you call for?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, uh is Miley there she is my wedding planner." Jake answered.

"Oh, sorry she can't come to the phone right now she is in surgery." Lilly answered absent-mindedly.

"What? Why?" Jake questioned in worry.

"Oh, she had glass in her arm. Pretty bad, and when I asked her about it she said and I quote 'Glass, dropped in the kitchen, fell, glass in my arm' I know doesn't make any since." Lilly answered.

"Oh hold on Jake she is out of surgery I will find out what happened and tell you in a sec." Lilly said all in one breath.

5 minutes later.

"Okay, Jake, they just took her back to stitch her up. And she said that she was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich, and was on the phone at the same time. Well the person on the other side of the phone, sad something to Miley shocking her making her drop the Miracle whip onto the floor breaking it into a million pieces, she hung up the phone and started crying and she fell to the floor getting glass into her arms, then she came in and woke me up, told me to take her to the hospital I asked her what happened she told me the jibber jabber, I told her to tell me at the hospital as I drove her, we came to the hospital she went into surgery you called and the rest you know." Lilly said all in one breath, that caused her to breathe hard afterward.

"WOW!" Jake said. (He said it the way he said it in people who use people when Miley said Willis was a senior)

"Yeah I know." Lilly answered as she sat down in a chair.

"Do you know who she was talking to?" Jake asked.

"Um, she didn't say but it must be something because it made her cry. And something big has to make her cry." Lilly answered.

Miley's POV:

OW…OW…OW… these stitches hurt like hell!

Lilly's POV:

Man, Jake sure sound's sweet to worry about Miley.

"What hospital are you at?" Jake asked.

"Saint Luke, by Sheridan's." I answered as I took a drink of my drink.

JAKES POV:

"Okay thanks Lilly I will be there soon." I say as I hung up the phone and ran to the car to go the hospital.

NORMAL POV:

10 minutes later:

"Miley Stewart please?" Jake asked

"Sorry there is nobody here by that name." The lady at the office said.

Oh she must have used her real name then.

"Destiny Hope Stewart?" I asked hopefully.

"Room 206 4th floor." The lady answered with a smile.

"Thanks!" Jake said as he ran to the elevator.

OKAY I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER AND YEAR TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH CHURCH BABY SITTING AND STUFF PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! THANKS AND I AM SORRY AGAIN!! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS- JAGANN


End file.
